commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
SpecialNeedsUser
SpecialNeedsUser is an upcoming commentator who enjoys trolling and bullying the many dorks, nerds, dweebs, and losers who reside on the internet. He is known for his ironic screen name and being a gigantic fanboy of the ranter Devilsfoodcake69 (a.k.a. Marbles) to the point where he integrates a lot of his vocabulary and mannerisms into the way he personally acts and commentates. He doesn't like to properly associate himself with the commentary community due to his belief that it mainly consists of dorks, but somehow still has a mysterious fondness for it. His most well known feud is with a YouTube user named "TheLulzyArtist," who he has jokingly (and seriously) accused of being a racist. It all started when SpecialNeedsUser posted a comment on one of Lulzy's videos saying that he was a pathetic and worthless virgin who thought he was cool for "destroying SJWs" as was the norm for YouTube edgelords at the time. This led Lulzy's fans to come out of the woodwork and attack him, while also presuming him to be an SJW and making fun of his username, not realizing it was meant to be a joke. This feud continued on as of August 2017, when SpecialNeedsUser randomly appeared on Lulzy's Discord server. SNU kept insulting Lulzy and his fans and praising Marbles and Kanye West, saying that those two were better than any of them could ever hope to be. One member of Lulzy's fanbase, currently known as "The Pinniped," kept spamming nude pictures of Dorian Thorn from Encyclopedia Dramatica at him, causing SNU to become very annoyed. He kept linking Marbles' videos in the Discord server and told people to watch them, but another fan of Lulzy, Mike Pence (not the real one) said "Seems like an edgy SJW, no thanks." Lulzy's fans also pointed out how they thought Marbles had a really nasally and girly sounding voice, and joked that SNU spent the entire time on Discord pleasuring himself to Marbles. After an hour or so, SNU got really, really bored with trying to explain to Lulzy's gang how they were a bunch of autistic dorks who would never get any pussy in their lifetimes, so he signed out of Discord for the time being. Once he left, the gang decided to make fun of him in the chat, especially how he overused "dork" and "dweeb" as insults (even though they originated with Marbles). Later into the night, SNU returned to talk more smack to Lulzy and his fans. This time around, Lulzy's fans hit him even harder, laughing at him for not using his real voice and resorting to text-to-speech (which they could barely hear) instead. The Pinniped decided to spam the same nude pictures of Dorian Thorn at SNU again, which SNU countered with pictures of Marbles. After The Pinniped quit, Mike Pence decided to take it from there. SNU finally got sick of the two, and left a second time. It wasn't until March of 2018 that he was last seen on Lulzy's Discord. The feud is ongoing, as SpecialNeedsUser still thinks Lulzy is a closeted racist dork, and that the people who he associates with are no better, having gotten up in arms over Mein Gadget supporting the white supremacist Jared Taylor. He is planning a commentary on TheLulzyArtist as of now. The commentary will be entitled "Dork Destruction Night," and will be uploaded one day, particularly at night. Two other people who are on his radar are Videogamelover58, as he tends to mess with him occasionally, and RavagerEntertainment, who he considers to be an A-Log. SpecialNeedsUser is awaiting round 3 on Lulzy's Discord. Category:Commentators Category:Trolls